


The untold legend of the reckless seven

by LexisGrey



Category: South Park
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amazon Bebe, Boys Kissing, Clybe - Freeform, Clyde is best boy as always, Creek is totally in love, Dragons, Elf Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Half-dwarf Clyde, Idiots in Love, Knight Stan, Kyle is probably the only one who has more than one brain cells, Love, Multi, Mutual Pining, Princess Kenny McCormick, Romance, Slow Burn, South Park: Phone Destroyer AU, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stenny - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, Tweek is just a good boy, Wizard Cartman, because they are idiots, but very brave, creek - Freeform, wanted criminal Craig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexisGrey/pseuds/LexisGrey
Summary: Tweek always loved listening to stories of brave heroes and adventurers, dreaming about becoming one himself. But it was just a childish fantasy...However, his life took a sudden turn when a mysterious, handsome man stepped inside the tavern.He had never thought that he would end up risking his own life on a reckless quest to save the kingdom.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 32
Kudos: 39





	1. Every legend has a beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambercreek95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambercreek95/gifts), [jewboykahl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/gifts), [thelotusflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/gifts).



> This story would never happen without these three amazing peanuts, who constantly help, support and love me.

The warm light coming from the burning fire painted the barkeeper’s fine features with a soft golden tint while the flames reflected back from his enchanting dark blue eyes. Shadows danced slowly on his cheeks as he listened the fairly tipsy bard singing with his hoarse voice about an ancient tale of a nameless hero from a forgotten time. His heart raced excitedly as the troubadour got to the part when the hero finally met the dragon who kidnapped his lover.

“Hey, boy! Toss me another beer!” A grumpy, old, wrinkled man shouted from the far end of the counter.

The young man’s brows furrowed and with a bitter grimace he turned away from the bard to pour some booze into a chipped, hardly clean glass. “Here.” He groaned and threw it over to the man. He was one of the farmers who lived in the village and was a regular visitor of the tavern.

“Oi, son, don’t be so mad!” The man yelled, shooting an annoyed look towards him before turning his attention back to his drinking buddies.

An annoyed sigh escaped through the barkeeper’s lips he walked back to his usual spot, a couple of feet away from the drunk villagers. He quickly refocused his attention to the old song. The only thing keeping him entertained in that godforsaken, boring little village he called home, ever since the day he was born.

The ballad the bard told was a sad one. The hero fought with everything he had and eventually defeated the dragon and saved his lover. However, he received a fatal wound and died between the crying woman’s arms.

When the song ended, a lazy wave of claps filled the tavern and some silver and copper coins landed on the troubadour’s bycoket. He stuttered a grateful thanks while placing his lute on the nearby table to swap it with his patched up, wooden crutches. Once he stood up from his usual spot, next to the fireplace, he shuffled towards the bar with a lopsided smile. “How did you li-li-like it, Tweek?” He addressed the man behind the counter and took a seat in front of him.

“It was great, Jimmy!” The barkeeper said with an assuring smile and handed a glass of cheap beer to his friend. “It was sad, but also very exciting.” 

“I learned it just for you.” The bard grinned at him, keeping one of his soft brown eyes on the other young man before he took a huge gulp from the alcohol.

The smile on Tweek’s lips stretched even further. His heart melted into a warm puddle. “Thanks Jimmy, you are the best!” He said and brushed his fingers through his golden locks.

Jimmy was his only real friend. They grew up together; playing on the dirty ground behind the tavern, catching bugs, fighting against wild rabbits or chickens. They dreamed about real adventures and a world where two poor villagers could become heroes. Wearing shine armors, saving princesses, haunting dragons and killing orcs or battling with evil wizards. It was just childish fantasy, but they believed in it with all of their hearts. However, life was cruel… And their dreams got shuttered when the bard’s family’s carriage fell over in a stormy evening and the young boy stuck under one of the heavy wheels. Following that accident Jimmy’s legs had never been the same, and the child quickly gave up on his desire to become a hero. After all, who had ever heard of a handicapped hero? This such thing just did not exist. Without Jimmy, it wasn’t the same for Tweek either, and he needed to say goodbye to his dreams too when, at the young age of twelve, his parents decided it was time for him to start helping out in the tavern. Because one day, he would take over the family’s business. Eventually though, the two young man found their own made-up happiness with Jimmy singing dusty, old, forgotten ballads for Tweek who listened him with aching heart behind the bar. This was the only way they could go on adventures anymore, and the barkeeper appreciated his friend’s efforts. But still, time to time, his heart craved for more than just listening tales of heroes, while cleaning dirty glasses and jugs in a boring, run-down village far from anything magical or exciting.

“I should head home.” Jimmy muttered when he gulped the remaining of his beer down. “It looks like it may have storm coming in our way.” A hint of fear shimmered in his eyes. Ever since the accident he was afraid of the strong weather.

“Sure.” Tweek nodded slowly and grabbed the empty glass, dropping it into the dirty bucket of water under the counter. “It’s on the house.” He added when he saw his friend digging into his pocket.

Jimmy blushed with embarrassment but gratitude reflected back from his eyes. “Thanks T-T-Twe-Tweek.”

“Don’t mention it. You are the only reason I haven’t died in boredom yet.”

Their eyes met and under the weight of the short silent between them, the barkeeper’s lips curled into a small, soft smile.

The troubadour returned the gesture before walking back to the table where he left his lute and hat, and collected the small amount of money he had earn that evening.

“Good night, my friend!” He shouted back to the other man from the door.

Tweek waved at him with a dirty clout in his hand. “Take care, Jimmy!” He peeked outside through the open door.

The wind was indeed picking up.

***

The heavens filled with a load rumble of a thunder. The wind cruelly attacked the tavern’s fissured walls, letting the cold air sneaking into the building through the cracks and holes.

Some old folks were still calmly drinking their boozes or chewing on some burned meet, when the door flew open with a sudden blast and an unfamiliar man stepped inside.

Tweek’s curious blue eyes landed on the stranger. His dark brown cloak was soaked and his boots left muddy footprints behind as he crossed the worn-out floor and brashly plopped on a chair in the empty corner of the counter. He pushed the wet hood down and revealed his face which hidden under the shadows just until that moment. A stubble beard covered most of his exhausted face and dark, damp hair sticked to his forehead. His tired, hazel eyes looked more brown under the dim light as he glanced at the blond man. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Tweek stepped closer the newcomer, suspicion flooded in his eyes as frowned. “You’re not from around here.”

The stranger glared back at him and nodded. “That is correct.”

Tweek didn’t like the way the other spoke. His accent was strange, and his tone carried a hint of arrogance in it.

The man took some silver coins out from his pocket and placed it to the bar. “Can I get anything to eat and drink?”

“We have some dry meat with bread and cheap beer or wine, if that’s good enough for you, Sir.” Sarcasm trickled in the barkeeper’s voice and a tight smile froze onto his lips.

The man let out a short chuckle and returned the other’s forces smile with a fake grin. “Sounds perfect to me.”

Tweek picked up the silvers and headed to the backroom to prepare a fine dine for the outsider. His eyes darted between the mostly fresh bread and the leftovers from a few days ago. He chose the latter one, tossing some slightly burned meat next to it before he walked back to the bar. With a crooked smile he handed the meal to the man. “Beer or wine?”

“Which one you suggest?”

“Wine.”

“In that case, I would go with a beer.”

Tweek fought the urge to say something back to the strange bastard. He gave a curt nod and left to pour some booze into a used glass. “Here.” He grumbled as he dropped the drink to the wooden countertop, spilling some of it out, making the surface even stickier than it already was. “Enjoy it.”

The bothersome customer glanced at him. “Thank you for the meal.” He said with surprising gratitude in his voice and silently began to eat. He didn’t even flinch from the moldy taste of the bread or the obviously dirty glass. He swallowed every bite with a blank face.

Tweek couldn’t help but feel a bit of respect towards to other, and soon enough his irritation turned into curiosity. “So, what’s a stranger like you doing here?”

The man stopped eating and looked at the barkeeper. “I had some business to attempt to in a nearby town. I was on my way heading back to the capital when the storm got me.” He said and tilted his head towards to the window which was still trembling under the wind’s heavy attack.

Excitement flared up in the blond man’s eyes and he leaned closer to the stranger. “Are you from the capital?!”

“Kind of.” He replied and took another bite from the bread. “I grew up there.”

“Really?” Tweek clapped his hand down at the counter, next to the stranger and inched a bit closer.

“Yes.”

“Must be nice.” The barkeep sighed. The lashes of his half-closed lids casted long shadows on his face.

“Why?”

“It’s the capital, man! It’s full of life and all kinds of humans and races! And there’re spas and dances every night! And I heard that you can even buy baby dragons... and that the air is filled with magic and mages fly in the sky... And the royal family is living there! And... and there’re heroes and brave adventurers in every corner! And...!”

The man burst into a laughter as he dropped the half empty glass back to the counter. “I guess you haven’t been in the capital before.”

“No.” Tweek shook his head and casted his eyes down. “I haven’t.” Bitterness scratched his voice. “I haven’t even left this village before.”

Hazel eyes stared at the melancholic blue ones. First time since he entered the tavern, he took a long, hard look at the man behind the counter. The barkeeper kept his shoulder-length shaggy, blond hair in a messy half-bun, trying his best to keep it out from his face. His eyes were surprisingly big and round with dark circles resting underneath them. There was a bit of dirt on his nose, which looked like it was once broken. His lips were full, but chapped. He had calluses and scars all over his hands and dirt under his nails. Even though, he definitely didn’t put a lot of effort into his look, he was still a pretty handsome man.

For an unnecessarily long moment, the stranger’s eyes settled on the simple silver hoop in the barkeeper’s right ear.

“I can guarantee you, it’s not as shiny or amazing as you may imagine it.” His voice was assuring and sympathy warmed in his eyes.

A soft, thankful smile bloomed on the blond man’s lips as he reached his right hand over the bar. “I’m Tweek.”

The other man’s eyebrow arched for a split second before he accepted the offered hand with a sly grin. “Clyde. Nice to meet you... Tweek.”

The air felt warmer and more vibrating as the two of them shook hands, maybe for a little bit longer than it was necessary.

Time passed surprisingly quickly as the two young men continued chatting through the night. Tweak, feeling bad about the poor hospitality he showed earlier, gave a free beer, this time in a clean glass, and a fresh slice of bread to Clyde. Which the dark-haired man happily accepted.

Their conversation went on, discussing more about the capital and the other interesting places Clyde visited before. Tweek told the other about unfortunate happenings during the latest harvest and even spoke about the village’s unordinary tradition, the ‘Running of the Cows’, which the outsider found truly fascinating.

Excitement painted all over the blond man’s face and the space between them got smaller and smaller as the time passed. He examined Clyde even further and he decided he found him very appealing. He had sharp hazel eyes, which was a beautiful mixture of brown, blue and green. His face was long and sharp, but his lips were soft, thin and long. Tweek especially found attractive the little dimples which appeared on his cheeks as he smiled and his dark, thick and surprisingly long lashes. He had a little gap between his front teeth and one of them was chipped. However, these flaws just added to his charm.

“No way!” Tweek gaped heatedly and leaned even closer. His head ended only a couple of inches away from the other man.

“Yes way.” Clyde smiled before he bit down on his bottom lip, locking eyes with the barkeeper.

The tension in the air rose but before any of them could react, clinking and clashing noises disrupted them.

“Shouldn’t you focus on your job, boy?”

Tweek shot his head towards the corner table where the noises came from and met with three angry and disgusted pair of eyes. Even though, he tried his best to keep his sexuality as a secret, the villagers had their suspicions about him, and they didn’t take too kindly to his type around there.

He pushed himself away from the bar and with a bitter smile, he glanced at Clyde one more time. “Sorry.” He whispered, taking the empty plate away from the other man and walking to over to the dishpan.

A few minutes passed by before with a quiet thud, the outsider stood up from his seat. “The storm passed.” He said and pulled his hood back at his head. He looked at Tweek, who watched at him with sad, disappointed eyes. “It was a pleasure meeting you.” He offered his hand for a last handshake and the blond man accepted it.

“The pleasure is all mine.”

They exchanged looks with longing smiles as their hands separated.

“See you soon.” Clyde said quietly while he headed to the exit.

“Sure, see you.” Sadness settled in Tweek’s heart; this was the hardest goodbye he had ever said.

***

With a tired sigh, Tweek poured the dirty mop water to the ground behind the tavern. The night had already settled and the villagers all returned to their homes. The wing was still blowing, forcing the ancient, oak trees’ branches into a vivid dance. The trunks were crying desperately for mercy.

Leaning against the back door, he looked up to the dark night sky. The moon faintly shone through a heavy cloud. He thought of the moment when Clyde walked out from the tavern, heading to the capital. It looked so easy, so natural. Just leaving and never looking back.

He gazed at the forest in front of him; searching for bloodthirsty eyes in the absorbing darkness. The outside world was a dangerous, full of cruel creators and deadly places. His parents never let him leave the safety of their village; they told all kinds of scary tales about the danger waiting for the outside. Tweek was afraid, but still... His young and wild soul wanted to leave. It craved for adventures and to see world with his own eyes.

He grabbed the empty bucket and walked back inside.

“I’m done.” He announced it to his parents, who were busy with wiping the tables and putting the plates back to their places.

“Good job today, son!” His father said with his usual fake smile, not even wasting time to look up from his duty.

Tweek shook his head disappointedly, before his eyes met with his mother’s. Those light blue eyes were always so emotionless, there were no love or caring in them towards her own child. “Do you need some more help?”

“We’re fine. Go and take some rest, my dear.” She replied blankly and continued with the wiping.

“Good night.” Tweek muttered and headed to the kitchen, to boil some water for his bath.

He soaked his exhausted body into the warm water. The air was heavy from the sweet-scented steam and a quiet dripping sound echoed in the air as the water dropped back to the tub from the ceiling. Tiny colorful flowers floated on the surface of the water, slowly moving around the tired man. He closed his eyes and thought about Clyde; his handsome face and his seductive, deep voice. A soft moan escaped through his lips as he sunk deeper into the tub. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone turned him on that much. He wiggled his toes under the water while he wistfully played with a light pink rose petal. He tried to ignore the sadness and longing welling from inside his chest.

***

The flame of the candle lazily danced in Tweek’s hand as he walked through the dark hallway. The wooden boards creaked under his weight. He stopped in front of his bedchamber and slowly entered the room.

A familiar darkness welcomed him once he stepped inside, however the air felt colder than usual. He carefully placed the candle on a stool and turned around to close the door. But suddenly he caught something in the corner of his eyes. His blood froze in his veins as a shadow began to move closer to him. He reached behind his back and grabbed the small dagger which he always kept hidden under his shirt. With a swift and quick move, he directed it to his attacker. Fear and despair rose inside him.

The shadow jumped back to keep its distance from the man who was ready to fight for his life. “Hey, calm down, it’s just me.”

Tweek immediately recognized the voice and with shock and disbelief, he lowered his weapon. “Clyde?!”

“Hi again.” The man said and cautiously walked closer to the other, keeping his eyes on the knife.

“Wha-What… Ho-how?” Tweek stammered.

“Through the window.” The intruder pointed towards the mentioned opening.

“You broke into my home?!”

“I did.” There wasn’t even a hint of remorse in Clyde’s voice.

“We are on the second floor!” Tweek’s eyes were still wide open but increasing excitement replaced the previous fear in his heart.

“I’m aware.”

“I though you left.”

“I did.” The dark-haired man nodded and a sly smile crossed his face. “But then I came back.” He stopped in front of the other man and gently took the dagger out of his hand, replacing it with his own fingers.

“Why?” Tweek breathed out. His body felt warm where Clyde touched him.

A small but promising smile bloomed on the intruder’s lips. “You said you have never been in the capital.”

“Yeah, so?”

“I’m heading to the capital.”

“Yes, you mentioned that earlier.”

The air felt like it was vibrating around them as Clyde stepped even closer. Their legs touched and Tweek needed to remind himself to keep focusing on the conversation instead of the alluring scent or the closeness of the other man’s lips.

“Come with me.” Clyde whispered into the darkness and tenderly squeezed Tweek’s hand.

“Wh-what?”

“You said, you have never been in the capital before and that you would like to visit it one day.”

“Yeah, that’s true, but-”

“Then why not now?” Clyde’s fingers tenderly fondled the other man’s knuckles. “Just for a day. If we leave now, we can get there just before sunrise, and promise I’ll bring you back before midnight.” A hint of plea softened his deep voice as he muttered into Tweek’s ear.

The unexpected proposition made the blond man slightly dizzy. He battled with fear and suspicion against excitement and curiosity. He knew he probably shouldn’t sneak out from his home in the middle of the night and go with a stranger, but the inviting and promising smile on the other’s face beclouded his mind.

Ever since Tweek was a just a small child, he always dreamed about seeing the capital, and finally it was within arm's reach. “Is it not just a lie to lure me out and murder me?”

Clyde quietly chuckled and lovingly stroked the blond man's face with the tips of his fingers. “Trust me, if I wanted to kill you, you would be already dead.”

“That’s comforting.” It wasn’t comforting at all, but his body was burning with increased longing and he wanted to know more about the mysterious who snuck into his chamber.

“I promise, I will not hurt you.” Clyde stepped back, letting go of the other. “So, what is your answer, Tweek?” His eyes were serious as he spoke.

The way the dark-haired man said his name made his heart flutter. He bit his bottom lip and gazed at Clyde. “Will you pay for my lunch too?”

“I will.” Clyde’s face broke into a warm smile, the little dimples deepening on his cheeks. He turned around and moved towards the entry, he preferred. The window. Once they got there, he swiftly opened it and stepped up the sill and with a graceful move, he jumped over the nearby tree. Tweek didn’t followed him though. He looked back at the blond man with questioning eyes.

“Are you crazy? What if I miss the branch and fell? I could die!”

“You won’t.” Clyde smiled at him, and reached his hand over the other. “Do you trust me?”

Their eyes met and Tweek felt his heart in his throat. The other looked even more mesmerizing under the pale moonlight. Like he belonged to the darkness, it emphasized his features.

“I don’t know why, but I do trust you.” He said and grabbed the hand which was reaching for him and with a sudden braveness he jumped over too. He landed next to the Clyde, and the dark-haired man beamed at him proudly.

“Good job. Now, let’s go.”

Under the cover of the black nigh, they silently rushed over the edge of the forest, where Clyde left his horse. It was a huge, beautiful pinto stallion with broad white and brown patches. The fateful animal let out a greeting neigh once he spotted his owner.

“Hey, boy. I’m back.” Clyde muttered and patted his neck before untied the rein from the tree. When he was done, he jumped on his horse and helped the other up to behind him. “Hold onto me.” He said and the stallion began to walk. That was enough for Twee to wrap his arms around the rider’s waist.

The beginning of the ride passed in silence. Clyde was too focused on guiding his horse in the right direction through the darkness and Tweek was busy with trying to take his attention away from the other man’s toned torso between his arms.

And as the sun rose and a new day began, a huge weight lifted from Tweek’s shoulders.

In the first time of his life, he truly felt free.

***

The moment Tweek spotted the massive stone walls of the capital, he felt his breath being taken away. He could see the top of the castle’s towers, where the royal family lived. His grip tightened around the Clyde’s waist.

The dark-haired man glanced back at him, meeting with a pair of glimmering deep blue eyes filled with euphoria. “Like it?”

“It’s amazing.” Tweek breathed out, taking every little detail in. The walls, the colossal, opened gate and the peoples who was walking in and out through it. The noises of the vibrating, lively city got louder and louder as they got closer.

“And you haven’t even seen anything yet.” Clyde smirked and rode through the gate.

Tweek wasn’t sure if he was really awake or dreaming, but if it was just a dream, he wished to never wake up from it.

As soon as they entered the capitol, Clyde turned left and rode alongside the wall. “I have a quick business to deal with.” He announced once they entered a narrow, shady alley and stopped before a small, run-down shop, selling all kinds of merchandise. Clyde jumped of the horse and tied him into a post with Tweek still on his back. “It won’t take long.”

“Could I come with you?”

“It’s better if you stay out. This guy is a real asshole.” Clyde said with apologetic eyes. “I’ll be right back.” He promised and stepped inside the shop. “Hey Chef!” He shouted as the door closed behind him.

Tweek looked around the not so welcoming area, filled with suspicious stores. A couple of beggars lurked in the shadows. It definitely was the poor and dark part of the capital, and he got curious just what kind of business the other man should have in a place like that.

He realized he didn’t know anything about Clyde. But before he even had a chance to panic, the mysterious man returned.

“I’m back. Let’s take him to the nearby stable and head to the market.” Clyde said and helped Tweek down from the horse.

“Sounds good to me.” Tweek couldn’t bite back the excitemed smile which bloomed on his face as he arrived to the ground with the black-haired man’s hands gently resting on his hips for a moment.

His previous short-lived anxiety melted away under the warm touch.

The market was exactly how Tweek always imagined it. Busy, crowded, noisy and filled with all kinds of humans and races he had never seen before.

Around the first stalls, the blond man stopped and clung onto Clyde’s arm, pulling him closer to whisper into his ears. “I-Is he… a dwarf?” His voice was shaky from the excitement as he tried to discreetly stare at the short, bord and hairy man in front of them.

Clyde chuckled softly and squeezed the other’s hand gently. “Have you never seen a dwarf before?”

Tweek tore his gaze away from his current interest and glanced at Clyde. His eyes looked bluer under the bright daylight. “No, there’s only humans in my village…” He shook his head. “But I did see a dead goblin once!”

A toothy smile appeared on Clyde’s face, showing the cute little gap and his chipped tooth. “Well, you will see a lot more than just a dead, stinky goblin today.”

“I can’t wait!” Tweek’s eyes glimmered as he let go of the other man’s arm and continued walking forward, resorbing every little detail of that beautiful and foreign place. He suddenly stopped and turned back at Clyde with childish excitement painting all over his face. “Do you think we going to see elves too?”

The dark-haired man stepped next to him and tenderly touched his face for a second. “I don’t think so. Elves are quite arrogant and don’t really like mixing with other races.”

The corner of Tweek’s lips turned down after hearing the other’s words.

“But we may have some luck and spot a half-breed.” Clyde added with a small, promising smile.

The light returned to the barkeeper’s eyes.

***

The day went by quicker than Tweek wanted. Time flew through his fingers like never before. There were just so much to see and experience, and even though, there were no baby dragons in the capitol, it was still better than how he had ever imagined it. Especially with the company of Clyde, who knew the city inside out. He had a story about every street.

Tweek couldn’t remember the last time he felt so good, if he had even ever felt that great before.

They were passing through the square when something caught his eyes. It was a wall full of posters of wanted criminals. Tweek stopped and stared at the well-drawn, detailed faces. All kinds of races represented themselves there. He carefully examined the wanted posters. Checking the rewards and reading through all the information they offered. His eyes settled on one which looked different then the others. The person on it covered most of his face with a hood and a mask, only leaving a small opening for their eyes. Those eyes looked sharp and bored. The reward wasn’t the highest of all, but what made it different that it clearly stated this person was wanted only alive.

Tweek frowned as he read their name. “Feldspar? What a weird name…” He muttered.

Clyde surprisingly shot his head towards the blond man. “What, why?”

“It sounds strange… Like a child came up with it… or something.” Tweek said, still keeping his eyes on the unique criminal.

“Maybe.” Clyde shrugged and stepped closer to the other. “Feldspar is the name of a group of rock-forming minerals.”

Tweek took his eyes off from the poster and looked at the dark-haired man with a small, impish smile. “You know surprisingly lot about these things.”

The first time since the two of them met, a faint blush appeared on Clyde’s cheeks. He quickly looked away. “I like rocks.” He admitted muttering. “And I think it’s a cool name…”

A heartfelt giggle left Tweek’s lips. The look on Clyde’s face was too adorable, and he felt warmth spread through his chest. His heart beat a little bit louder as he locked eyes with the other man. “You are right. It’s not that bad of a name.” A smile cracked on his face. “I’m sure they are a fun to be around.” He chuckled with a hint of mockery in his voice.

Clyde rolled his eyes and snorted. He looked like he wanted to came back with an answer but Tweek’s stomach began to rumble.

The blond man touched his belly and with hungry eyes he beamed at the other. “Didn’t you promise me a lunch earlier?”

“Yeah, and I just happen to know the best place here.” He nodded with a smirk.

“Great! Now I have high expectations.” Tweek snickered and stepped away from the wall of criminals. His eyes met with the beautiful hazel ones; joy shimmered inside of them.

“I’m sure you won’t be disappointed” Clyde said and took one more look at Feldspar’s poster, before turning away to lead the way.

***

“It’s amazing!” Tweek announced, still munching on a piece of slow cooked beef. His eyes widened with ecstasy and he rushed to cut another bite from the meat. “It’s the most delicious meal I had ever had!”

“I’m glad you enjoying it.” Clyde picked up his half empty beer jar to take a sip from it.

Suddenly, Tweek casted his eyes and stopped eating. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“For what?” The dark-haired man put his drink down, looking at the other questioningly.

“It’s way better than what I gave you yesterday.” Guilt overwhelmed Tweek’s voice.

The corner of Clyde’s lips curled up. “I really enjoyed yesterday’s dinner.”

Tweek glanced up at him; blue eyes meeting with the mysterious but soft hazel ones. “I enjoyed it too.” A soft smile bloomed on his face.

At a nearby table, some older men burst into a laughter, and the two of them both looked at their way. The men were playing some kind of card game which Tweek couldn’t recognize. “What are they playing?”

“Oh, Crooks and Defenders. It is quite popular around here.” Clyde replied and took another sip from his booze.

“I never heard of it.” Tweek said still keeping his eyes on the playing men.

“Do you want to try it?”

“Can we?” The barkeeper’s eyes lit up with newborn excitement and curiosity.

“Sure.” Clyde smirked. “Just finish your meal before.”

***

Tweek firmly slammed the remaining cards from his hand down to the table. “One more round!” He demanded. Fire burned inside his eyes as he watched Clyde collecting the last few copper coins he had left.

“Come on, Tweek. Just accept that you lost.” The dark-haired man sighed but a cocky smile spread across his face.

“You’re cheating! I’m sure of it!”

“No, I am not. You are just suck at this.”

Their faces were red from the amount of alcohol they consumed, and as the games went on, they got closer and closer to each other. Occasionally touching the other, or gently kicking each other’s boots under the table. Their smiles got wider and their eyes brighter.

“Just one more round?” Tweek pleaded.

“You can’t offer anything anymore.” Clyde shook his head, but the smile still remained on his lips. “You lost all of your money already.”

“What about a kiss?”

For a split second the word stopped around them and it got silent.

Clyde’s eyes widened in surprise and his lips parted. “What?”

Tweek leaned over the table and whispered into the other man’s ear. “If I lose, I will kiss you.”

The warm air coming from the other’s month sent shivers down Clyde’s spine and he bit his bottom lip as the blond man pulled back to his seat. “And what if I lose?”

“Give all my money back.” Tweek said while mischief glimmered in his deep blue eyes. “And of course, you won’t get a kiss either.”

Clyde collected the cards from the tale and began the shuffle. “I guess that means I can’t lose.”

Tweek chuckled and playfully kicked the other’s leg under the table. “Well, we will see.” He said, but he wasn’t planning on winning this round at all.

***

“I lost.”

“You did.” Clyde said, standing next to their table. He glanced outside of the window. The sun was already settling down. “Should we go?”

Tweek nodded and stood up, feeling a slightly bit dizzy. However, he wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol or the way Clyde’s eyes shamelessly lingered on his lips.

They quietly walked out from the inn, and began their silent wander through the capitals cobbled streets.

Their shadows stretched out behind them, reminding them of the little time they have left until it was time for Tweek to return home.

Clyde guided them into a dark, empty alley. It wasn’t as shady as the first one where they left the dark-haired man’s horse.

Tweek glanced around, but no one else was around. They were finally alone. He stopped. “Thank you.” He said and looked at the other man. His eyes glowed in desire as he watched Clyde walking back to him, closing most of the space between them.

“Welcome.” Clyde breathed out and gently began to fondle the other’s arm.

“This was the best day of my life.” Tweek continued and leaned closer to the other. He felt his heart hammering in his chest, and he wasn’t sure how long he can hold himself back. “I can’t thank you enough.” He said, keeping his eyes on the dark-haired man’s soft, luring lips.

“If I remember well,” Clyde whispered, placing one of his hands on Tweek’s waist. “I still have left a kiss to collect from you.” Their eyes met and he pulled the blond man even closer.

“You do.”

Tweek smiled and closed the remaining gap between their lips, crossing his hands around the other’s neck. His fingers lost between the soft black locks.

The day long waiting and yearning finally ended. They clung into each other, slowly deepening the kiss with every passing second. None of them wanted this moment to end.

“Oh, hey Craig, who’s the new friend?” Came a sudden, deep female voice behind them.

Tweek’s body froze and Clyde let out an annoyed growl before he pulled his lips away, to face the unwanted intruder.

However, as he moved, Tweek too could take a look at the woman who disrupted them. The moment he glimpsed at her, his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. He immediately recognized her. She looked just like as she did on the painting which hanged on the village chief’s home wall. Even the slim, golden crown resting on her head looked exactly the same.

She was Princess Kelly, the eldest daughter of King, and second in line to heir the throne.

Beautiful and mesmerizing.

Lips ripe as the berries in June. Skin pale as the light of the moon. Hair gold as honey. Freckles crossing her face like the stars the sky. Eyes brown and warm like rich, melted chocolate.

Tweak, never in his right mind, ever thought there would be a day when he would stand face to face with her. He dropped to his knee and lowered his head, feeling his heart throbbing in his throat.

“Your Highness.” He muttered; body shaking nervously under the weight of the young woman’s eyes.

Unexpectedly the princess began to chuckle and her voice echoed through the tiny, narrow alley. “Oh, I’m honored you recognize me.”

“Of course, Your Highness!” Tweek shot his head up and his eyes met with the princess’s big, warm brown eyes. “Your beauty is unmistakable.” He breathed out, watching as a small but cheerful smile bloomed on the royal lips.

“Aw, Craig, you should learn some manners from your new friend.”

“Fuck off!” The black-haired man grumbled; his eyes darkened with anger.

Tweek gasped in disbelief and fear as he heard the other man. “You can’t say such a thing to Her Highness! Are you mad, Cly-” The end of the sentence never left his lips once he realized something very important. “Wait, why did Her Highness call you Craig?”

The princess couldn’t contain herself any longer. She burst into a fit of laughter. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she watched the two men’s show playing out in front of her. “He used a fake name, obviously.” She giggled, still trying to catch her breath.

“What?!” Tweek gasped, staring at the man standing next to him.

“Oh, don’t you dare to play the innocent here! You gave me a fake name too… _Tweek._ ” Craig snorted.

“No, I didn’t!” The blond jumped up, eyeing the other man fiercely.

“What? So Tweek is really your real name?” Craig backed up; confusion tinted his eyes for a second.

“Yes, it is!” He huffed out, feeling dizzy and anxious from the sudden turn of events.

Craig looked at the man in front of him, his blue eyes burned with furiousness. And even though Craig was a good few inches taller than the Tweek, felt surprisingly small in that moment. “Oh…”

“You guys are so funny!” The princess cut in still battling with her laughter.

“Shut up Ke-”

“You can’t talk to her like this!” Tweek snapped at Craig. His blood boiled with anger and fear. One wrong word and they can end up on the guillotine.

“Yes, I can! I can call h-” Craig got silenced by a huge blast.

The ground rambled under their feet and the buildings shook as the wave of explosion hit them.

“What the…?!” Tweek began, but he couldn’t finish it, as his eyes finally settled on the horrific sight.

Princess Kelly’s eyes widened in shock as she watched the huge, dark clouds of smoke rising from the tower of the castle.

The scent of smoke, fire and blood filled the air; following with growing screams and cries.


	2. The night when a princess cried, a knight vowed and a kingdom fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the long break.I had been having some health issues which slowed me down, but here's a long chapter to make up for it!
> 
> By the way, I recently made a [Tumblr](https://lexis-grey.tumblr.com/) if anyone want to follow or have questions about my fics feel free to contact me there 😊
> 
> And thank you so much, for [ambercreek95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambercreek95) for editing.

The wind picked up; ash and fire spread through the city. The once clear sky filled with smoke and the air became heavy with the smell of burning flesh and overflowing magic.

The world suddenly stopped and went absolutely silent as the princess’ heart swelled with fear and terror. The magic within her body reacted too, and tingling waves rushed through her veins while purple flames glimmered in her eyes. It was like her spirit left her body as she watched the horrific view in front of her. Nothing made sense. It felt like a dream; a nightmare. She wanted to wake up.

Craig’s eyes shifted from the burning castle to the princess. He could sense the growing magic within her. Her eyes were wide from shock and her beautiful long golden locks gently floated in the air. “Hey.” He stepped closer and reached for her, but pulled his hand back when he caught a glimpse of a quickly approaching object. It was a double edge sword, and it was aimed at him.

“Don’t you dare touch the princess!”

The man’s voice was far too familiar. Craig felt the tip of a sword poking at his chest. The newcomer’s piercing, icy blue eyes shot daggers at him. “It’s always a pleasure seeing you too, Stanley,.” he sighed, gazing at the other with an unimpressed look on his face. His attacker was one of the elites of the royalty’s force of knights. A young, brilliant fighter who was a talented leader and a real asshole in Craig’s opinion.

When the princess heard the third man’s voice, she suddenly snapped out of her shock. She turned to the two men. The flickering purple flames of magic disappeared from her eyes. “Stan! What’s going on?!”

The knight lowered his weapon and his features softened as he looked at the princess. She was safe, and that meant everything to him. “It’s that fatass wizard, Cartman,” he grumbled and his eyes darkened.

“Cartman?” she asked, knitting her brows and stepping closer to the other. “What is he doing here? And why is he attacking us?!”

“I don’t know yet.” Stan shook his head and glanced at the princess with sheepish eyes. “When I heard about the attack, I immediately came to look for you.”

“How sweet,” Craig mumbled under his breath, while keeping his eyes on the sword which still threatened him.

The knight turned his attention back to the other. His eyes narrowed as he looked at him. “Are you a part of this, Craig?!” He grumbled; distrust written all over his face. He poked the tip of his sword deeper into Craig's chest; just above his heart.

“Whoa, calm down, dude!” Craig’s body tensed instinctively as he tried to subtly reach for his dagger.

However, before any of them could make any further move, they were disrupted by the princess’s voice. “Stan, stop! It has nothing to do with Craig.”

“How can you be so sure?” The knight frowned but pulled his weapon away from Craig’s chest.

“Because he was in the middle of trying to get inside the cute blondie’s pants.”

Suddenly, there were three pairs of eyes on Tweek, who until that moment had silently stood behind, observing the scene in front of him with pure shock and confusion. His heart raced and his eyes darted between the three humans and the burning castle. He wanted to run away; to flee the scene and never look back, but his body refused to move.

Cold blue eyes flickered with distrust. “What if it was just a trick? And this guy,” Stan asserted, swiftly shifting his sword from Craig to Tweek, “is a part of it too?”

“Back off, Stanley!” It took Craig less than a second to pull his dagger out and jump in front of the frightened blond. The edge of his weapon crashed against the blade and with all the strength he had, he tried to push the threatening sword away from Tweek. “He has nothing to do with this!”

“Why would I believe you?!”

Blue eyes glared into hazel ones. The air around the two dark-haired men swirled with tension. The world around them ceased and for a moment, they forgot about the burning kingdom outside of their heated and hate-filled bubble.

The princess rolled her eyes. She had had enough of these men and their stupid ego’s and accusations. She turned on her heel and strode away.

“Where are you going?” Craig asked, once he saw the princess striding away from them.

“To the castle.”

“No, you’re not.” Stan turned around and rushed over to her, grabbing her arm gently and forcing her to stop. The look the knight received from the princess wasn’t a happy one.

“You can’t stop me!” Angry purple flames blazed inside her eyes and the air began vibrating around them.

“I will try!” The knight’s voice was filled with determination as he tightened his grip around her arm.

“We need to go there! We need to protect the others-”

“My job is to protect  _ you _ !” Stan interjected. “I won’t let you go there!”

“But Karen!” Fear and worry was painted all over the princess’s face. Stan loosened his hold on her.

Stan’s eyes softened and the heat vanished from his voice. Unintentionally, he began to draw little circles on her arm to calm her down a bit. It had always worked before. “Wendy’s there to protect her.”

“But Stan,– ”

Tweek watched the two of them fighting. He recognized the name the princess mentioned. She was the third and youngest child of the royal family, Princess Karen. From the look on Princess Kelly’s face, it was clear that she cared a lot for her sister. However, Tweek needed to agree with the scary knight, who had just tried to pierce his chest with his sword only a moment earlier. “Your Highness,” his voice was weak and shaky as he spoke. He wasn’t standing behind Craig anymore, and again, all three pairs of eyes landed on him. “We don’t know what’s happening there,” he stopped for a moment and glanced over to the burning castle. If he focused, he could hear the screams filling the air around them. “It would be suicide to just barge into the middle of the fight, especially for a woman...”

“I agree with Tweek… well mostly,” Craig joined, earning a curious look from the blond man next to him and a resigned one from the princess.

A serious silence fell on them. “I suppose you’re right,” she said, “but if so, what should we do now?” she asked, turning to Stan.

“You need to go and hide until I figure out what’s going on.”

“But what about Karen?”

“I will try to find her,” Stan assured her with a small, promising smile.

“Where should I go?”

Stan frowned; he didn’t have any idea.

Craig sighed and looked at the princess. “You remember the password to open the door to my place, right?”

“Yes,” she nodded.

“I –” Stan wanted to disagree, but he was cut short by her majesty.

“Craig’s right, it’s probably the safest place I can be right now.” She said with eyes which told the knight that there was no chance of talking her out of it. “I trust him.”

“You shouldn’t,” Stan shook his head but resigned.

“Go there,” Craig continued; ignoring Stan's comment. “I left Stripe in the stable closest to Chef’s place. You know the one I’m talking about?”

“Of course.”

“Just tell Stripe to go home and he will take you there.”

She nodded. “Thank you, Craig.”

Craig glanced at the blond man next to him. “Take Tweek with you too.”

“What?!” Tweek shot his head towards Craig, meeting his gaze. It felt like forever since they really looked at each other. So many things had happened in the last few minutes, Tweek entirely forgot about his plan to seduce the handsome stranger next to him.

“Stripe can only take the two of you.” Craig explained, but his features softened the slightest as he hesitantly touched Tweek’s shoulder. “I want you to be safe.”

“But –” Tweek took a step back to shake his hand off of him.

“Please, just trust me.”

Tweek snorted. “Yeah, sure,  _ Clyde _ ,” he narrowed his eyes.

“I’m sorry Tweek.” Craig whispered; a hint of guilt echoed in his voice. “No more lies, I promise. Just please, trust me one more time.”

The way he looked at Tweek made the blond man’s heart stumble for a moment. “Alright, but this is your last chance. Don’t screw it up… Craig,” he smiled.

Craig returned the gesture. “I won’t. I will be close behind you.”

“Hey, asshole, we really don’t have time for this!” Stan complained, ruining the moment.

“I hate to admit it, but he’s right,” Craig sighed and took one more glance at Tweek, trying to memorize all the little details of his face, hoping it wouldn’t be the last time he sees him. He turned away to look at the other two. “Come on Princess, you heard the man!”

She nodded and began to move, but Stan’s voice forced him to stop.

“Wait,” he said and untied his dark green cape. He draped it across her shoulders.

“Stan?” She glanced up at him, but the knight was busy with taking his helmet off and placing it gently on her head.

“These will help to hide your identity,” he spoke softly. “Don’t show your face to anyone,” his hand stayed on her cheek.

The princess looked at his eyes and opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind. She reached for the other’s hand which rested on her cheek and squeezed it. Her features hardened. “Promise me you won’t die tonight.” For a moment her voice lost its feminine ring, taking on a sudden seriousness, and her eyes cut into the knight’s heart.

“I’ll be fine,” Stan smiled. He felt his stomach clench. He hoped he would be able to keep his promise. “Now go,” he insisted and let her go. 

“I will be waiting for you,” she said and turned around, rushing towards the others. When she got there, her eyes met with Craig’s. “I will take care of him,” she whispered.

“Thanks, dude,” Craig replied quietly and watched as the princess grabbed Tweek’s arm and dragged him with her.

They watched as the blond duo disappeared at the end of the alley. Uneasiness hung heavy in the smoky air around them. The fire hungrily spread through the city; engorging everything which crossed its way.

“Craig, just where the fuck do you think you’re going?!” Stan yelled once he saw his least favorite person start to walk away.

“Home, obviously.” he didn’t even slow down as he replied.

“No, you’re not! You’re coming with me!”

Craig stopped and looked back at the other with raised brows. “Why would I?”

“I need you,” Stan blurted out; his face red with embarrassment.

Craig burst into laughter. “I never thought I would hear that from you,” he mocked. “But I’ll pass,” he said coldly. “You may not realize it Stanley, but I’m a thief, not a fighter.”

“I know, and that is exactly why I need you.”

“What do you mean?”

Stan sighed and pinched his nose. “Between the two of us, you’re the one who knows all the secret pathways throughout the entire city… including the castle too.” Irritation flickered in his eyes.

“You want me to sneak you inside your own home?” Craig’s face broke into a sly smile.

“Yes.” Stan admitted. That one word burned through his mouth and left a bad taste in his mouth. It was officially the worst day of his life.

“I don’t know man,” Craig continued to tease him. If he survives, it definitely will be one of the best days of his life.

“I’ll pay you.”

“Now we’re talking,” Craig grinned, already imagining all the new equipment he could buy soon.

***

Ash swirled in the air and the ground trembled under their feet. Every breath felt heavier and heavier as the princess and her newly found companion sneaked through the dark alleys, staying away from the panicking crowd on the main streets. She could hear the worried screams and cries and it broke her heart. She wanted to help; to save her people and her family, but instead she was running away, like a coward. She hated it; and the guilt ate her up inside.

“Hurry, this way!” She took a sudden turn and the endless shadows of a hidden, tiny alley devoured her immediately.

A weird sensation of excitement and anxiety infested Tweek’s heart as he followed the princess into the darkness.

After a few more turns they finally arrived at the stable. The horses inside were all alarmed. They could sense the panic and smell the fire slowly closing on them.

“Hey, handsome,” the princess welcomed the stallion and gently patted his head. “Long time no see,” a weak smile stretched on her lips as she opened the stall’s door and led the horse out from it. “Let’s go,” she ordered, looking back at Tweek.

She exited the stable and began to walk in the opposite direction of the main gates.

“Where are we going?” Tweek asked once he caught up to them. “The gates are in the other way!”

“We can’t go there. I’m sure the enemy’s soldiers are waiting for us.”

“Oh, right.” Tweek felt utterly stupid as he followed her silently.

They stopped in front of that old, shady shop where Craig visited after they arrived in the capital. The princess tossed the bridle to Tweek and loudly knocked on the door. A few tense seconds later a chunky, dark-skinned grizzled old man appeared in the doorway.

“Hello there, children!” he welcomed them with a surprisingly deep but pleasant voice.

“Hey Chef,” the princess replied blandly.

“How are you doing?”

“Bad,” the princess sighed.

“Why bad?” the man asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

Tweek frowned and looked around them. The city was burning, people were screaming and blood flooded the streets. But for some kind of reason, it looked like this scenario didn’t affect the strange man’s mood. “Isn’t it obvious?!” he whined, and the old man’s eyes suddenly landed on him.

Chef stepped out from his doorway and leaned closer to Tweek. One of his eyes was white and clouded, clearly blind, while the other was completely dark; like a black hole. It felt like it was trying to pull Tweek inside. “And who are you, little boy?”

“He’s name is Tweek, but it doesn’t matter,” the princess interjected, receiving the big man’s attention back at her. “Chef, we need to get out of here. I need your help. You know the way to the hidden door, right?”

“Indeed, Milady,” he nodded.

“Could you take us there?”

“Of course.”

“Also,” she stopped and took the gold earrings out from her ears and handed them over to Chef. “We’re going to need your special balls too.”

A wide smile spread on Chef’s face; showing his yellow tainted, crooked teeth before he turned around his heels and disappeared in the darkness of his shop.

“Wha– ” Tweek looked at the princess questioningly, but before he even had a chance to finish his sentence the old man returned. Tweek twitched in surprise.

“Here,” Chef stepped outside and handed over a little, dark and slightly soft ball to him.

“What is it?” Tweek asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s my special chocolate salty ball,” he replied proudly with a grin.

“What the– ?!”

“Just eat it,” the princess cut in as she reached for her own ball. “It’s not that bad,” she said before swallowing it down.

Tweek’s face twisted and suspiciously lifted the ball closer to his face. It really did smell like chocolate. He placed it in his mouth and began to chew. At first it tasted good, but the more he nibbled on it the worse the taste got. He felt sick.

“Don’t you dare throw up!” the princess yelled at him. Her voice sounded strangely deep. “Just swallow it.”

Tweek did as he was ordered.

“What was this thing?!” he cried, staring at the big man.

“My magical balls.”

“I feel sick.”

“That’s normal,” Chef nodded and closed his shop’s door.

“Why did we need to eat this?”

“Because it really is a magical ball,” the princess took the bridle out of Tweek’s shaking hand and petted the horse's neck. “A special potion is mixed with the other ingredients. It will transform our bodies, so nobody will be able to recognize us.”

“Really?” Tweek’s eyes widened in shock and his stomach did an excited flip. He never had any experiences with magic before. He looked at his hands but they looked the same, then he glanced back at the princess but she looked exactly how she did before. Disappointment sunk into his heart as he pinched his brows. “I don’t think it’s working. You look the same to me.”

“Give it a minute,” she sighed and with an unexpectedly quick move she pulled herself up and on to the bareback horse. “Come on, we don’t have any more time to waste,” she said hurriedly and reached out a hand to Tweek to help him up.

He looked at the offered hand and froze; it wasn’t a woman’s hand. It was wide with short fatty fingers and long nails. He glanced back at her with confusion but the beautiful princess wasn’t there anymore. On the back of the horse a grumpy looking, dirty man sat. “Holy shit,” he gasped. “It worked!” he looked down at his hand excitedly. They were different too! Smaller and more feminine, and his chest… It wasn’t flat anymore. “I have boobs!” he yelled and grabbed them. “They are soft!” Childish excitement flooded his voice.

“Now-now, children, we don’t have any more time to waste,” Chef interrupted Tweek’s amazement and unexpectedly grabbed his waist and lifted him up from the ground, like he was just a child.

The princess, or more accurately, the ugly middle-aged man grabbed Tweek’s arm and helped him up. “Let’s go, Stripe!” she said and kicked the side of the horse. “Hold tight!” she shouted back at Tweek as the animal began to gallop.

“What about Chef?” Tweek yelled as he crossed his arms around the once noble woman.

“Don’t worry about him! He's faster than he looks!”

Tweek doubted that the fat, old man would be quick enough to keep up the pace with a galloping horse, but he was wrong, because soon enough he saw Chef’s unmistakable figure appearing in front of them. It looked like he was walking, but for some reason he was quicker than them. “But how?”

“Magic,” was the princess’s short response.

They passed by some people who were running on the streets as they rushed through some dark and narrow roads until they finally reached the wall. The dark, grey stone wall towered threateningly above them. They were far away from the gates and the burning castle.

“We’re here,” Chef announced.

Tweek looked around but he couldn’t see any door, or even a hole, in front of them. Panic creeped up on him as he watched the old man begin to hum a strange tune while tapping on the cold stones. He started to feel like the Chef tricked them, or maybe he was just insane.

But then, something happened. A part of the wall began to fade away, dissolving completely a few seconds later, and a big enough hole replaced the once hard stones. Through the opening, Tweek could see the world outside of the capitol. The wind whistled through the trees of the nearby forest. “Did he just destroy the wall?” he whispered into the princess’s ear.

“No,” she said in a deep husky voice. “He just lifted the spell which hid the hole.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Tweek mumbled but the suspicion didn’t leave his heart until they reached the other side of the wall.

The princess stopped the horse and looked back at the old man who slowly followed them outside. Their eyes met and a small, grateful smile stretched on her lips. “Thank you, Chef,” she said and glanced back at her home. Anxiety rushed over her and her heart trembled with fear. “Save some of your balls for Stan and Craig too,” she ordered him, her voice starting to change back to its normal way.

“Oh, I thought those two hate each other.”

A painfully short and harsh laughter escaped through the princesses lips. “They do,” she took one more look at the man before she turned towards the forest waiting ahead of them. “Good bye, Chef!”

“Bye children!”

“Alright, Stripe,” the princess leaned forward and gently petted the horse's neck. “Let’s go home!”

The horse neighed and began to gallop, quicker than before. Tweek wanted to turn his head back to look at the suspicious but surprisingly friendly old man and the capital which lay behind him, but he was too afraid that the wind would blow him off the racing animal. He tightened his arms around the princesses waist and closed his eyes. Thousands of thoughts, questions and feelings flooded his mind. It was overwhelming and painful. He wanted to go home, and forget about all of this madness. Maybe living a boring life in a poor village wasn’t so bad after all.

However, more than anything, he wanted to see Craig again.

“They will be alright,” the princess muttered, like she could sense the man’s thoughts behind her.

Chef watched as the two young souls rode away and disappeared into the darkness of the night. He slowly turned around to return home, but something caught his eyes. A little yellow mushroom which stood lonely next to the wall. “Oh, what do we have here?” he hummed and bent over to pick it up. “What a lucky day,” he beamed after examining it and joyfully took a bite from the mushroom. His healthy dark eyes gleamed in yellow light as he swallowed. He looked up at the burning castle and began to softly sing a strange song as he walked home. He should start preparing healing potions as soon as he arrives back. The business will most certainly pick up the next day.

***

The ride took longer than Tweek expected. They darted straight into the depth of the forest; frightening shadows and threatening growls followed them. However, when the first rays of sunlight seeped through the dense crown of the trees, the nightmarish creatures retreated to the safety of their underground shelters.

When they reached the end of the forest, a meadow appeared in front of them. The sudden bright light blinded Tweek for a moment. 

They survived the night. They were safe, but their hearts were heavy and their bodies shook from exhaustion.

“We’re nearly there!” the princess shouted, slightly turning to give Tweek a supportive, but weak smile. Dark circles appeared under her eyes. “Do you see the hills over there?” she asked and pointed west, where a hill range broke the flatness of the ground. “That’s where we are going,” she clarified and turned her head forward.

Silence fell over them once again; only the sound of the hoofs rhythmically hitting the ground and the whistling wind filled the air. The sunlight reflected back from the dew on the grass, creating an illusion of a glimmering green ocean. If the princess and her companion weren’t so exhausted and agitated, they would be able to appreciate the breath-taking view, but sadly that day, their eyes weren’t able to take in the endless beauty.

The trees dissipated the closer they got to the hills and the once stretched shadows shortened as the sun slowly reached the peak of its path in the sky.

They reached a part of the forest where the trees stood so close to each other that it looked like their trunks fused together.

“Is this normal for trees to look like this?” Tweek asked amazed

“No, it’s not.” the princess shook her head and the pinto stallion slowed before stopping in front of the unnatural wooden wall. “They are enchanted.” She looked back at the blond man. “We’ve arrived at our destination,” she smiled and waited for Tweek to jump off the horse.

After Tweek reached the ground he watched as the princess got off too. Her once elegant dress was ruined by the long ride. Dirty, sweaty patches and white and brown fur covered it everywhere. She walked towards the trees, searching for the sign of the entrance. A lopsided smile bloomed on her tired face when she saw a little star carved into one of the trunks.

“It’s the same magic as before?” Tweek

“Close but not quite,” she walked back to them and grabbed the horse’s rein and before returning to the same spot she found the little woodcut. “The one in the capital is a very strong magical barrier and you can only break the spell with magic. This one however was created by magical crystals. They are buried in the ground in a circle and you don’t need to use magic to open the entrance,” she glanced back at Tweek, to see him following behind. “You just need to know the password to get inside,” she said before she murmured something in a language Tweek didn’t understand.

With a loud crack the trees began to move. The interlocked branches parted and leaves fell from them, creating an opening for them to pass through.

“What language was that?” Tweek asked as he followed the princess.

“Dwarvish.”

“Craig can speak the language of the dwarves?”

A short, muffled laughter left the princesses lips. “No, not at all! He only knows how to say  _ ‘fuck you’ _ ”

Tweek furrowed his brow. He wanted to say something but the words got caught in his throat once he reached the other side of the wall of trees. A small circular-shaped grassy field laid ahead of them. In the middle of it was a quaint log cabin. Moss covered its roof and some parts of the wood had begun to decay.

“Thank you, Stripe,” the princess said and let the horse free, holding the bridle in her hands. “Let’s go inside.”

The closer they got to the cabin, the smell of cooking meat and herbs hit them. A massive hunger pang suddenly overcame Tweek as his stomach growled loudly. In the meantime, he became aware of the fact that someone was inside Craig’s house, which meant that he didn’t live alone.

“Hungry?” the princess chuckled and embarrassment sent a blush into Tweek’s cheeks as he nodded. “It smells good,” she agreed and entered the little wooden house.

The first thing Tweek saw was a short, broad and hairy man standing in front of a stove, stirring something in a stewpot. “Dude, what took you so long? You said you– ” he began but the remaining parts of his welcoming monologue were left unsaid once he took his eyes off the cooking meal and saw two strangers standing in the doorway. He quickly turned away from the stove and threateningly pointed the wooden spoon at them. His dark brown eyes glared fiercely, although the dripping gravy from his unusual choice of weapon took away from his otherwise frightening stance.

“Calm down, big boy, it’s just me,” the princess stepped closer to him and pulled the hood down from her head, revealing her beautiful, unmistakable face. “Long time, no see,” she smiled, and the unfriendly brown eyes softened as the short man recognized her.

However, his face quickly hardened again as he narrowed his eyes on Tweek. “But who the hell are you?” his voice was deep and the spoon stayed pointed towards the blond man.

Tweek swallowed and took a half step back, deciding that a spoon actually could be a deadly weapon in the right hands, and those hands looked dangerously strong.

“He belongs to Craig,” the princess spoke and glanced at the nervous blond. “I think,”

“No, I’m not!” Suddenly Tweek found his voice. “I only met him two days ago!” he admitted, face flushing a dark red color from humiliation. He most certainly didn’t belong to  _ anyone _ , especially not to a liar, even if he was the most handsome man he had ever met…

“They were kissing when I bumped into them.”

“Yes, but– ”

“Oh!” The short man cut in, his face breaking into a sly smile. “So, you do belong to him!”

“No, I… We just– ” Panic and embarrassment began to eat Tweek’s from inside.

“If he finds something he likes, he takes it.” The man chuckled and dropped the spoon back in to the pot. Every hint of threat vanished from him.

“That’s true,” the princess nodded in agreement.

“Anyway,” he turned back to Tweek with a surprisingly friendly smile. “I’m Clyde.”

“ _ Clyde _ ?” Tweek repeated, furrowing his brows.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Do you guys think I’m stupid?” Tweek asked furiously.

Confusion settled on the other man’s face.

“His name really is Clyde,” the princess chuckled.

The hairy, short man’s eyes widened as his eyes darted between the two of them. “Don’t tell me– ”

“He used your name again.”

“For the rotting meat of a dragon! I told him to stop using my name for his hook ups,” he growled. His wide nose scrunched up in distaste and his thick dark brows pulled together.

It made the princess laugh even harder. Her features softened and the worry which had cast shadows over her eyes perished for a moment as she walked behind him, putting her hands gently on his broad shoulders. She bent over to whisper into his ear, the tip of her nose disappeared into his long brown hair. “Why? Just imagine those pretty boys moaning your name while they climax…” she giggled and leaned even more closer to him. “ _ Oh, Clyde _ ,  _ I want you, _ ” she moaned quietly in the most sexual way Tweek ever heard a woman say someone’s name. Not that Tweek had a lot of experiences with women to begin with.

A dark blush rose up on Clyde’s face, burning his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears “Why are you always making me question my sexuality?!” he cried as he pulled away.

Tweek’s eyebrows raised from the strange comment, but was too afraid to say anything.

“Princesses duty,” she giggled and a little life returned to her pale face.

“Asshole,” Clyde mumbled. It was when he turned away and saw Stripe gazing in from outside that the startling realization hit him. “Wait,” his voice trembled a bit. “Where’s Craig?” a hint of panic crossed his face.

The light which just returned to the princesses eyes quickly faded away as she plopped down on the sturdy old wooden chair next to the dining table. “He’s with Stan.”

“You’re joking, right?” Clyde asked, earning a weak head shake from her in response. “But they can’t stand each other.” he frowned.

She cast her eyes down, looking at the dirt on her boots. “Last night, the castle was attacked,” she began, her stomach twisted as the memories flooded her mind.

“By whom?”

“Cartman.”

Clyde grunted something in a foreign language, similar to the password the princess used to open the hidden entrance. “That fat piece of shit,” he added. “Tell me everything.”

The princess sighed and glanced at the blond man, who still stood awkwardly in the doorway. “Take a seat, Tweek,” she said gently before turning her attention back to the other man to share the previous night’s unexpected happenings with him.

It was a heavy and painful conservation, filled with dozens of questions and worried looks. Tweek listened as the princess told Clyde everything. He relived the dark moments with her and he felt an ache settle in his chest. He glanced more and more frequently outside, hoping that the two dark-haired men would suddenly appear through the trees.

“Don’t worry,” was the first thing Clyde said once the princess finished talking. He stood up and walked towards the strove. “Craig may not like Stan, but he wouldn’t let him die,” he hummed and grabbed three bowls from a shelf and began to pour stew inside of them. “And if there’s anyone who can go in and out of the capital without being seen, it's Craig, and you know that,” he turned around facing his two blond companions. “They will be here soon,” he placed the bowls on the table and signaled for Tweek to help himself. “But now, let’s eat.”

“Thank you, Clyde,” a weak smile bloomed on the princesses face. She knew her friend was right. Stan was strong and brave and Craig was clever and careful, no one could capture them. She just needed to wait patiently until they arrived. However, patience wasn’t really a part of her nature.

***

Golden rays of sunlight broke through the thick wall of trees and the once blue sky turned into a beautiful mix of amber, bright orange and pale purple.

Tweek didn’t know when he drifted off, but he woke up to the princess’s elated yell.

“Stan!” she jumped up from the chair and rushed over to the two men who had just stepped inside the house. In a mere second, her arms were wrapped around the knight's waist. A light pink blush painted across his cheeks as he felt the princesses body against him. Her eyes glimmered with relief and joy.

“I promised you I would be fine,” Stan said and one of his hands shyly brushed over the small of her back. “And don’t worry, your sister is safe too.”

The princess wanted to say something in response but a dark shadow appeared behind them.

“Nice to receive such a warm welcome,” Craig murmured sarcastically as he passed the happily reunited duo.

Stan’s hand jerked away from the princess and a hint of shame rushed over him, realizing he had overstepped his boundaries.

Craig met Clyde’s eyes as the short man began to open his arms. “Don’t even think about it.”

“What?! I thought you wanted a hug too?”

“Even if I do, I definitely don’t want it from you,” he said, but his lips curled up a bit as he arrived by Clyde and kindly patted his shoulder.

“Welcome home, brother.” Clyde smiled at him and watched as he plopped down on the chair next to Tweek.

Craig looked over at Tweek. His blond hair was a tousled mess and his eyes were hazy from just waking up. “Hi,” he said with a lopsided smile.

“Hey,” Tweek replied and returned the tender smile. His heartbeat sped up at the sight of the tired man, who looked just as handsome as he remembered. “Glad to see you again.”

“The feeling’s mutual.” Craig bit back a smile.

“Now that we’re all here and I feel very left out,” Clyde interjected bitterly, bursting the built-up tenderness of the moment, “can you guys tell us what’s going on in the capital?”

“Yeah, sure,” Craig sighed tiredly. “But first, give me food. I’m starving.” Clyde rolled his eyes but stepped over to the stove and poured some stew into two bowls. One for his grumpy best friend and one for Stan. “Thanks,” Craig hummed with hungry eyes once he received his meal.

Stan walked to the table and pulled a chair out for the princess before he took a seat too, opposite to Craig. “Thank you, Clyde,” he nodded and began to eat. “It’s really good,” he commented after the first bite.

Clyde’s face broke into a smile as he rolled his shoulders back, pushing his chest out proudly before he joined the others around the table.

A few seconds passed in silent tension as the two dark-haired men hungrily gulped down their meals. They reminded Tweek of starving wolves.

“So?” the princess spoke, impatience tinted her voice.

Stan looked up from his food. “Sorry,” he muttered guiltily. He glanced at Craig, who didn’t stop eating. “First of all,” he turned back to the princess, worry darkened in her usually warm brown eyes. “Your family is safe.”

A relieved sigh left the princesses lips. Her chest felt lighter.

“However, they are imprisoned.”

“What?”

Stan felt a piercing pain spread through his heart as he forced the next sentence out. “Cartman wants you.”

“What?!”

“Well– ” Stan began to uncomfortably nibble on his lip.

Craig grumbled, pushing the empty bowl away from him. “To sum things up clearly,” he gave a disappointed look to Stan. “Last night Cartman visited the capital and asked your father for your hand.”

“Cartman wants to marry  _ me _ ?!”

“Looks like it,” Craig nodded, “but the king declined him, obviously.”

A small chuckle slipped out from Clyde. “Imagine the fatass’s face when he realizes that -”

“Not now Clyde,” Craig cut in and the short man immediately shut up.

Tweek raised an eyebrow.

“So, he attacked my home, hurt my people and locked up my family because of…  _ me _ ?” Guilt and sadness twisted the princesses face. Her voice sounded deeper than usual again.

“Don’t even think about blaming yourself,” Stan said softly. “It’s not your fault.”

“But– ”

“Stan’s right,” Clyde agreed. “Cartman’s crazy. He was probably just looking for a reason to attack the kingdom.”

“But still, Karen is in danger and it’s because of me! I need to go back and save her! All of them!”

“And just what is your plan? Dash into the castle and kick Cartman’s fat ass until he can’t move anymore?” Stan snapped at her.

“Yes!” she yelled, hitting the table with her hand. “What else could I do?!”

“Don’t be stupid Ke– !” Stan cut himself short, taking a deep breath he glanced at her apologetically. “Sorry,” he whispered. “If you at least still had your staff...”

“Staff?” Tweek asked quietly.

“That long stave strong wizards and mages use to increase their magical power and help them control the magic inside their bodies. Every staff is unique and special. Some of them even hold great and ancient powers and only work in certain people’s hands,” Clyde explained.

“Yes,” Stan nodded. “And the princess used to have a very powerful one, before it got stolen.” He sighed sadly and shook his head.

A brief and uncomfortable silence fell upon them before the princess decided to break it. “Actually,” she began with a shaking voice heavy with shame. “It wasn't stolen.”

Stan noticed as Craig and his princess exchanged a look and his blood began to boil. “No, don’t tell me.” His cold blue eyes burned with anger as he looked at the dark-haired man. “It was you, asshole, wasn’t it?!” He pushed himself up from the chair and reached for his sword, ready to finally pierce it through the other man’s heart.

A second later, Clyde was up on his feet too, ready to protect his friend.

“I didn’t steal it,” Craig said with a deadpan face, keeping his cold gaze on Stan. “I won it fair and square.”

“What do you mean by– ”

“I’m sorry Stan,” the princess spoke up. The knight’s attention turned towards her. “I ran out of money… and I was sure I would win that round!”

“Wait, you’re telling me that you– ”

“She gambled on her staff, and lost.” A sly smile appeared on Craig’s lips.

“Tell me he’s lying,” Stan begged the princess, but she just shook her head

“I’m so sorry.”

“You're sorry?! You gambled with our kingdom’s most powerful weapon and lost it?! How could you be so stupid and reckless?!”

“I was only twelve!” she yelled back at him.

“It’s not a good enough excuse!”

“Could you two quite down? You are hurting my head,” Craig interfered, immediately receiving a heated glare from Stan.

“And you!” he groaned. “Tell me you still have it.”

“Why would I have it? What the hell would I do with it? I sold it.”

“You sold it?! To who?”

“To the old geezer at the port,” Craig shrugged.

Stan was having a mental breakdown, eyeing the dark-haired thief in front of him, who looked back at him with the world’s most unimpressed face. God, he hated him so much!

“Dude, calm down,” Clyde said. “What happened, happened.”

“I hope it was worth selling it,” Stan mumbled as he sat back in his chair.

“I bought some new equipment and enough food for two weeks,” Craig replied.

“For two weeks?”

Craig glanced at his best friend. “Clyde eats a lot.”

Stan’s eyes widened in disbelief as he looked at the two men.

“That’s true, I do eat a lot,” Clyde affirmed with a nod. “Especially when I was still growing.”

Stan looked the short, hairy man up and down. “Is this meant to be a joke?”

Following the knight’s rude comment, the princess and Craig burst into laughter.

Embarrassment and anger painted Clyde’s face a bright red. “Fuck you guys! All of you!” he growled. “Just because I’m a half dwarf you shouldn’t be such assholes.”

“You’re a half-breed?” Tweek gasped.

“Wasn’t it obvious?” Craig asked with a smirk.

“Wait.” Stan’s eyes landed on Tweek. “Who is this guy anyway?”

Suddenly it got quiet in the little house and everyone’s eyes focused on Tweek.

“I– I’m Tweek Tweak, sir,” he mumbled, feeling the pressure of the unexpected attention tightening his chest.

“Wait, your name is Tweek  _ Tweak _ ?” Craig raised an eyebrow.

“Yes!”

“That’s the weirdest name I have ever heard,” Stan added, earning a murderous look from the blond man. That was the first time the knight sensed the other’s bloodlust. He looked away shamefully. “Sorry, dude,”

“But really, who are you?” the princess asked. “Other than Craig’s current interest.”

“I– ” Tweek began, looking desperately at the dark-haired man next to him. “I’m just a nobody,” he whispered.

“He’s a barkeeper,” Craig interjected. “I met him on my way back. He’s from Stark.”

“Never heard of it,” Stan frowned.

“It’s a small village on the west side of our kingdom,” the princess informed her knight. “There’s a quite pretty lake in the village too,” she added.

Tweek felt a bit moved that she knew about his birthplace. It was such a small and insignificant place that only those who lived around the area actually knew about it.

“Anyway,” Stan leaned back tiredly on his chair. “Without an army or your staff, the five of us don’t stand a chance against Cartman.”

“Wait, why are you even assuming that we would help?” Craig asked the question which ran through Tweek’s and Clyde’s mind too.

“If you don’t, then I would need to kill all of you. You know too much.”

Panic rushed over Tweek.

“Huh, like you can,” Craig smirked and Clyde's body tensed, eyeing his battle axe which rested next to the door. It would take him three seconds to get there and grab it.

“Try me, Tucker.”

“Enough you, guys!” the princess snapped at them. Purple flames flickered in her eyes and the table began to shake under her hand. When the two men worriedly looked at her, she calmed down. “Sorry,” she mumbled, her eyes returned to their normal warm brown color. “But really, we…  _ I _ need you.  _ All  _ of you,” she spoke to all of them, before she turned back to the thief. “Please, Craig…” she pleaded, sadness glimmering in her eyes.

Craig raked his hand through his hair as he tore his gaze away from her. “Clyde do we have anything important planned for the next few weeks?”

“Not really.”

“Alright,” Craig took a deep breath and gave a weak lopsided smile to the princess. “But it won’t be cheap.”

“Thank you, Craig!”

“I’m here too,” Clyde interjected.

“And you too Clyde!”

The princess’s eyes landed on Tweek and she stood up, walking towards him. “And what about you, Tweek?” 

“I– I don't think I could be any way useful to you, your Highness.”

She placed one of her hands on Tweek’s arm and closed her eyes. Her touch was soft and warm. Warmer than any normal human’s hand should be. Tweek felt a tingling sensation under her touch. 

A tender smile bloomed on her perfect face. “You are capable of more than you think,” she opened her eyes and looked at Tweek. A hint of purple still remained in her irises. “I would be honoured if you would join us.”

“I– ” He bit down on his bottom lip. When he left his home two nights ago with a stranger, looking for some fun and adventure, this wasn’t how he imagined things would turn out. He just wanted to get laid. Risking his worthless life for his kingdom wasn’t a part of his plans. However, the long forgotten child who always wanted to become a hero awoke inside him, and in that vulnerable moment he let it win over him. “I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure about this Tweek?” Craig asked, he sounded a bit worried.

“Honestly, it sounds really dangerous, but still… better than going home to serve cheap beer to drunk villagers and soak my hands in dishwater.” A twisted smile crossed his face and Craig returned the gesture.

“In that case,” Craig stood up and placed his hand on the princess’s shoulder. “I think it would be fair for Tweek to at least know who is he risking his own life, don’t you think,  _ Princess Kelly _ ?” his voice dropped at the end of the sentence, and the hazel eyes locked her.

“Craig, it’s something we should discuss first– ”

“No, Stan,” the princess shook her head, gazing at the confused blond man in front of her. “Craig’s right. Also, he would realize sooner or later anyway.” Her face broke into a warm smile.

“What are you talking about?” Tweek’s eyes danced between the four people in the room before the princess straightened up and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Tweek Tweak, I owe you an apology,” she said, a sheepish smile crossing her face.

“For what?”

“For not introducing myself properly earlier.”

Confusion was written all over Tweek's face. “But I know who you are, your Highness.”

“Well, that’s the thing. I’m not really who you think I am,” she took a step back and did a quick neck bow before she locked eyes with Tweek. Her features hardened, something changed in the way she looked and her voice sounded deeper as she began to speak. “ _ I’m Prince Kenneth McCormick. Son of Stuart, King of the South Kingdom _ .”

The world stopped for a moment for Tweek as he watched the princess…  _ the prince _ in front of him. He wasn’t sure if he heard it right, or if it was meant to be some strange joke. “Wha – Prince? Son?” he muttered, disbelief overwhelmed him. “ _ Kenneth _ ?”

“Just call me Kenny,” the prince smirked. “That’s how my friends call me anyway.”

“Wha– What?”

“Dude, I think you broke him,” Clyde chuckled

“Should I show him my dick?” Kenny asked with a sly smile, clearly enjoying the moment of confusion.

Tweek’s eyes widened in pure shock.

“That’s probably not a good idea,” Craig said, gently pushing the royal away to get closer to the blond man. “Sorry, Kenny can be a real jerk sometimes.” He rolled his eyes, before placing a hand on his shoulder. “Are you ok?”

“Is it really true?”

“Yeah, Kenny likes to dress up as a chick,” Clyde confirmed. “That’s just how he rolls.”

“I– ”

“We had a long day,” Craig cut in gently squeezing Tweek’s shoulder. “We should probably get some rest and continue this discussion later.”

“I hate to admit it, but I’m with Craig on this one,” Stan agreed. “We need a plan, a good one to defeat Cartman.” he looked at Kenny from the other side of the table. “And save Karen.”

Kenny’s heart ached as he thought about his little sister. Resting was the last thing he could think of in that moment, but as he looked at his friends, he could see exhaustion taking over their bodies. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Alright,” he gave in with a soft smile. “Let’s get some rest.”

***

Clyde’s room was dark and messy, but definitely a better option than the cold, dirty wooden floor of the living area where Stan, Clyde and Craig ended up sleeping. Kenny was sitting on the bed, knees pulled to his chest, in a tunic he borrowed from Craig. It was a bit too baggy and too simple for his taste, but at least they were clean.

He glanced out of the window; millions of glittering stars painted all over the dark night sky, and the waning moon barely rose above the treetops. He knew he should sleep, but his rumbling thoughts kept him awake. He needed some fresh air. Quietly he opened the window and jumped out.

“I knew it.” A disappointed voice welcomed Kenny the moment his bare feet touched the cold ground.

Kenny bit his lip before turning around to face the other with a smile. “Hey, Stan, what a surprise meeting you here.”

“Really?” the knight sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “How many times have we had this conversation before?”

“I lost count after two hundred” The blond chuckled, brushing some long, loose golden strands out of his face. The sleeves of the dark blue tunic overlapped his hands.

“Did you try to sneak back to the capital?”

“No,” Kenny shook his head.

“Are you lying?”

“No, it’s true,” he looked at Stan. “I couldn’t sleep and I needed some fresh air.”

“Kenny,” he groaned stepping closer to the blond.

“I’m sorry Stan,” Kenny replied, a hint of mischief glimmered in his eyes as he looked at Stan. He still couldn’t believe just how handsome the other man had become over the years. “But I’m sure I could sleep better if you joined me in the bed,” he joked, although, deep down he really wished maybe this time Stan would finally give in.

“Stop,” Stan said and the harsh rejection hurt Kenny’s heart. “You are doing it again.”

“What?”

“Stress-flirting,” the knight muttered. A hint of blush appeared on his cheeks as he tried to avoid the other’s beautiful brown eyes.

“I always flirt with you.”

“Kenny, please,” Stan sighed, his cold eyes warmed up as he spoke again with a soft pleading voice. “Stop.”

“I’m sorry,” Kenny looked away, guilt eating his heart and a short-lived silence settled between them, before Stan spoke up again.

“Actually, there’s something I need to tell you,” he said; feeling his chest tightening again. “Come.” he stepped away from the window and walked towards the trees. Far enough so no one could hear them anymore.

“What is it Stan?” Kenny asked once they stopped. He wasn’t sure what to think of the unexpected situation,

Stan glanced up to the sky, the sign of the moon calming his racing heart. He wasn’t sure if it was the right time to confess to Kenny, but he couldn’t keep the secret inside him anymore. His stomach twisted as he looked at the other. “I wasn’t telling the truth earlier,” he blurted out. “Craig and I decided that the less people who know about it, the better…”

“What do you mean?” confusion painted over Kenny’s face, as he tried to figure out what Stan was trying to say. Then, when he saw the painful look on Stan’s face, everything clicked. “Is Karen– ?!”

“She’s fine and so is your mother too.” The knight immediately cut in, stopping Kenny before he came to a false conclusion. “When we arrived at the dungeon, we found Wendy there.”

“Is she ok?!”

“She is… alive,” Stan pressed out, sadness and worry tinted his eyes as he thought about his past lover’s state. “She’s tough,” his lips curled into a weak smile. “She will be fine.”

Kenny wasn’t so sure about that.

“She told us what happened in the castle,” Stan continued with his eyes downcast. The night suddenly felt colder than before and the words turned into stones in his throat. He couldn’t look at Kenny. “The queen and princess Karen are alive and locked up inside the castle. But the king, and your brother…” he couldn’t say it out loud, just shook his head.

“Stan?” Kenny’s voice broke. Realization slowly leaching in, making his body numb

“The king is dead, and so is Prince Kevin,” Stan whispered, eyes turning into shimmering blue ponds as he tried to fight back his tears.

Every word pierced through Kenny like a racing arrow. “No,” he shook his head and took a step back. He didn’t really like his father but he had never wished for his death. And Kevin… memories of his beloved brother flooded his mind. His lopsided smile, his bored pale blue eyes, the little gap between his front teeth, his laughter. The way he carried Karen on his back once she fell asleep in the garden. His bright ideas and plans of how to change the kingdom once he would rule it. “No,” he repeated, lips trembling, eyes wet from unshed tears. “It can’t be…”

“I’m so sorry,” Stan’s broken voice brought him back to reality. Their eyes met and sadness overflowed their hearts. Without thinking Stan stepped closer and wrapped Kenny in a gentle embrace.

The world didn’t stop and time passed slowly on as the two broken souls held each other, grieving over the loss of their loved ones.

“All is not lost yet,” Stan spoke up, his voice was weak and quiet as he let go of the other and took a step back.

Kenny looked up at him, a shiver running through his spine once he lost the warmth of Stan’s body. “What do you mean?”

“We have  _ you _ .”

“So?” He frowned.

“Ken,” the soft and tender way Stan said his name made Kenny’s heart flutter. He was the only one who spoke to him like this. “You do realize what that means, right?”

Kenny shook his head giving a puzzled look to the other.

Stan let out a quiet sigh and gently grabbed one of Kenny’s hands. Without warning, he kneeled down.

“As the leader of the royal knights, I, Stan Marsh, pledge myself to you. I will protect and follow you until my last dying breath,” he lifted his head up and looked deeply in Kenny’s eyes before he continued. “My life belongs to you, my  **_King_ ** ,” he whispered just loud enough for the blond to hear him and planted a kiss on his hand.

The moon casted silver rays of lights around them and the stars reflected back from the king’s eyes.

On a warm summer night, in a place hidden from the world under an ancient tree, a new era began. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fun facts:**
> 
> **3\. Craig and Kenny first met when they were only 8 years old. Kenny sneaked out from the castle and get lost. Craig found him and helped him find his way back home in exchange for a fair payment, of course.  
>  4\. Stripe is 14 years old and Craig got him from Chef for his 10th birthday.  
> 5\. Kenny is gender-fluid.**  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> **Fun facts:**
> 
> **1\. Tweek's nose got broken when he was fourteen and got into a fight with two boys after they called Jimmy a cripple.  
>  2\. At the age of thirteen Craig got drunk and fainted, falling face to the ground causing one of his front teeth to chip. **  
> 
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
